Many forms of solar heaters are known, particularly for heating the rooms of a building structure, such as a home, garage, school, restaurant, office, factory, etc. One common type of such solar heaters is active solar heaters wherein one or more solar panels or collectors are provided in an appropriate location on or adjacent the building to collect and concentrate solar energy for heating of a transport medium, typically fluid, which then transports the heat to the interior of the building. Another conventional type of solar heater involves a passive solar heater wherein a structure, such as sun room, is provided on an appropriate, i.e., sun facing, side of the building to collect solar energy which is then transported to other rooms of the building via natural convection and conduction. Some common characteristics of both of these types of conventional solar heaters is that they are relatively expensive and not particularly portable. Another characteristic is that they are not particularly well suited for the heating of the interior compartments of a vehicle, such as an automobile, truck, or motor home. Accordingly, there is room for improvement in the field of solar heating.